digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 4
Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length:2655 words Section heading Chapter 4 Garurumon The next day, we got our things off of the beach. I didn't eat dinner or breakfast, because I knew that my father wouldn't allow me to do that. I could go days or even weeks without eating if I had to. "Hey Agumon, why did you go back to this stage. You could just stay at Greymon." Tai asked his digimon partner. "That is because when we finish what have to do to save owent into ur partners, than we go back to our rookie forms. That is what we call ourselves. What I just turned into is what you would call a champion digimon. That is the highest stage that we could go to that we know of." I was listening to what Agumon was saying, and I already had a question to ask him. "So if you can go into something called champions, then why were you the only one who was able to advance? And do you know what you would turn into?" Agumon looked up in my direction. "Because Tai was the one in the most danger, and so it was I. We also don't know exactly what we would turn into. It's a complete surprise for us as much as it is for you." I nooded, and noticed some bigger digimon bashing at each other. "Everybody, run behind me!" I led them out of the way, and we were saved. "What were they?" "Those were Monochromon. They never fight with anything besides others of themselves." Gabumon was telling everybody. "Come on guys, lets go on a little further for today, and hopefully we could find a good place to spend the night at. But then again, knowing our luck so far, we probably won't" Matt said, and glared at me in a get out of here sort of way. Not having any sort of better idea, we all agreed to this. We walked around inside the forest a little bit, and found nothing so far. Tai was getting anxious. "Can't we just get out of the forest and find something closer to the shore. Maybe we would have more luck if we tried to do that anyways." He asked us in a very tired way. How could he be tired, we woke up maybe a hour ago, I think to myself. "Let's just walk around a little longer, it all depends on what we find." I said, and we all agreed to this. Even Matt, who gave up the fight when he saw everybody else. We walked around for what was maybe another hour or so, until we got out of the forest. There we saw a trolley car. "Hey guys, I see a trolley car over there!" Sora yelled to us all, and we ran towards it. Everybody got inside, I went to the drivers seat. Trying to figure out a way to start the car. Because if I manage to do so, then we might be able to find the other campers we have had no luck on finding anybody in the last two days we've been looking. "Everybody." I started. "If I can find a way to start up this car, then we could find everybody else faster. But I think that we should stay here for the night. So how about we go around and get our things ready for the night. Such as firewood, food for you guys of course, and something that might make us warm tonight. Like a blanket or something like that." I said what I think I needed to say. Sora and I decided that we were to be the ones to get the firewood. Our best bet was inside the forest. "So Sora, are you the only child in your family?" She glanced over at me briefly. "Yes, my mother owns a flower shop. My father goes round the country to do some research. I'm not Japanese, to be honest." I felt glad that someone else was also from a foreign country. "I have a older brother who's two years older than me. Making him twenty years old. My mother left my family when I was seven years old. I would rather not talk about my father." My right hand was in my pocket, toying with my ring. But I decide not to put it one. 'Where are you from. I'm from China, but moved here when I was three years old." "You're eighteen. That's three years older than myself." "I know, I read your file that Eric gave to me when I became the head of House six." She glances at me, and blushes very hard. "Sorry. I'm from Russia, which was actually a European country despite it being mostly in Asia." Sora says, trying to stop blushing. Why is she blushing so much at me? This was all to confusing. We found some wood that we could use to start the fire with. That's when we decided to go back to everybody else at the trolley car. They were still getting something ready for the night. Not soon after, we were all ready, and I started the fire. Matt cooked all of the food, and gave some to everybody. Besides me, but I was fine with that. "Matt, do we still forks here?" T.K. asked, this might be the first thing I heard him say the whole time we were here. "Don't worry about how you eat, you're one of the big boys now." T.K. looked excited about this. He started to dig in. I walked some distance away from them, and looked up at the sky. To find where we could possibly be. Sora came up to me. "Hey Joe, what are you doing?" She asked, and I looked over to where she was at. "I'm looking up at the stars. Since I know every single constellation in the sky, I could be able to find where we are in the world." Tai came up to us. "Maybe we aren't even in Japan anymore. We might be on the other side of the world." I think about that for a second. "Maybe we aren't even on Earth anymore." I suggested the possibility. "Joe, have you noticed that Matt treats T.K. like a burden more than anything? Not even like a brother." I nodded. "He does, but then again, he doesn't really treat anybody that well either. But he is his little brother, so he needs to be nicer at least."I said, thinking about how Matt's treated me so far. I walk over to where the fire is at. "I think we should do night watches. All the guys can do it." Matt looked like he actually agrees with me for once, at least to the most part. "Okay, but T.K. shouldn't do any watches. He's not old enough yet." T.K. looked offended by this. "I can do it." T.K. tells him. Matt shook his head, and Tai got into the argument. "Hey, let him do a watch!" Matt and Tai were starting to get into a fight. I got into the problem right then. "Okay! lets do it like this. Izzy starts off the night shift. He does a hour. Tai does the next shift, he does a hour himself. Matt takes the third watch, doing another hour himself. I will take the rest of the night watch." Matt finally looked happy by something I said. Everyone went into the trolley car, and did their best to sleep. Besides my self and Izzy. Matt requested Gabumon to sleep next to T.K., to make him warm. I was at the drivers seat, thinking about my house. Jim was the best break that happened in my life, he always treats me nicely. The problem is that he doesn't think that my dad is doing what he is to me. But he didn't have to deal with this while growing up. He stills live at the house, while attending college. I had enough of thinking about that for one night. So I went to the one area that wasn't crowded. Next to where Sora was asleep. I tried to sleep, and I dream. -There was a little boy about ten years old on a bike. Trying to ride across a street. Next to him, was another boy who was older. About thirteen or something. "Joe, remember, when you ride a bike, look straight ahead. Always keep your wheels turning, and when you tilt, do it ever so slightly. The more you tilt, the further in the opposite direction you will go. Do you understand this so far?" I realized that it was a younger version of me and Jim. Back in the days when he was trying to teach me to ride a bike. The younger me was able to succeed, and years went by. I was riding the bike everywhere I went. Despite how far it was. I was even considered to be one of the best bike riders in my neighborhood. That was until I was sixteen, when I came home one night. My father was waiting for me, and when I showed up, he punched me really hard in the face. He also did his best to ruin the bike. He then threw it away, my main transportation was now permanently gone. "Not everything in life is perfect Joe, learn that! When you find something that you love to do or have, will will disappear. The best way to live your life is if you live it by sorrow. Look around your block, within that distance alone, you would find many sad things. Like the homeless, they know that there lives aren't going to improve anytime soon, but they still hope for something good to happen to them anyways. Or the people at your school who have problems with their parents, or getting clothes, or finding something to eat everyday. This should help you learn to respect the good things that you have going for you in your life." He looked away from me for a moment, and I was just standing there. In pure shock, and then he looked back at me. "What do you want? Get out of my sight you despicable child!" I ran to the bathroom, so I could just hide for a moment. The next day, Jim was wanting to know what was wrong. "Why didn't ride to school on your bike today? You always do that." I decided to tell him the truth." "It got destroyed. Somebody took it apart and threw it in the garbage. I should try something else for my transportation. Maybe skateboarding or something like that." "I can help you learn to skateboard. After all, I've been teaching almost everything that you know since you were seven." I nodded to this, because I knew that it was true. We shook our hands to this.- I woke up, and noticed that Matt and Tai were talking outside. I got a little bit closer to the window, so I could listen to what they were saying. "Hey Matt, it's currently not your turn to be on watch." Matt looked down, because he knew that this was true. "Yeah, I know. But I tried to sleep, and i couldn't do it. I guess I just have to many things running through my mind right now. Tai, I want to tell you something right now." Tai was facing in Matt's direction. "What is it that you want to talk with me about?" Matt took a deep breath, and spoke again. " not my full on brother, after my mother and father got divorced, we've been considered to only be half brothers. But I miss taking care of him, if I remember correctly, the divorce was about three or four years ago. At first, I wasn't supportive of being a big brother, but for the first couple of years of his life, I grew to love it. Is there anything that you didn't want to do at first, but when you started doing it, it clicked in with you? And you just can't see not doing it, or miss not doing it?" Tai was going to respond, when a upsetting noise was made. They both fell over on their backs, and the entire trolley car started shaking. Everybody who was asleep woke up right at that moment. I lead them all outside, so we could help Matt and Tai. Some big sea monster jumped out of the water, and I almost screamed. It was under the rock our trolley car was on! Everybody else was starting to scream also. Then Tentomon started speaking. "Oh no, what are we going to do? It's Seadramon, one of the waters most feared digimon. I suggest that we leave." I couldn't reach Matt or Tai, so instead I decided to call them over. "Everybody! Gather around me! We might be a little safer if we do that!" Matt and Tai both listened. Everybody else was coming to me also, besides one person. That was T.K. He was to scared and amazed by what he was seeing to come over to us. Then the worse happened. Seadramon grabbed a hold of T.K. and dropped him into the water. Matt jumped in and swam all the way to where he was. I have to admit, I should give Matt some points for courage. But then Seadramon grabbed ahold of Matt, and it started to tighten its grasp onto him. Matt was yelping in pain, and I started to run to him. Gabumon had a light surrounding it, much like the one that Agumon had when it digivolved into Greymon. Matts strange device that we got when we entered into this world was glowing as well. "Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" It was the mixture between a dog and a werewolf. With blue streaks going down its entire it could body. Its power was that shoot out blue flames of ice at its opponents. Tentomon spoke again. "Thats Garurumon, its coat is like of solid metal." Izzy looked over at the bug. "Is this true or was it another rumor that you heard one time?" Tentomon shook its head, but don't ask me what the was supposed to mean. "Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and the ice was enough to get Seadramon to stop constricting Matt. Matt fell into the water, and Seadramon swam away underwater, but I would have no idea where to. Matt swam with Gabumon back to the rock, and Gomamon called upon the fish again. "Thy call upon the fish! Thou all should all get some rest soon. Thy shalt to." We went to the shore, and some where crashing again quickly. Sora and Izzy slept back to back. Mimi used her hat as a pillow. T.K. and Matt were next to each other. Matt was playing his harmonica. I smiled, maybe this wasn't such a bad job after all. Maybe it will get better from here, I now felt a even stronger sense of responsibility to protect everyone here. starting tomorrow, I will try to help out as much as I can. I need to contribute in order to be accepted, not just be the oldest. I closed my eyes while thinking to this. But before that, I heard Matt and T.K. talking a little. "Matt, you're the best," T.K. whispered. "Thanks squirt." Matt said next to him, and Tai was watching them behind a tree. Categorie: Fan fiction